Shinnok
How Shinnok joined the Tourney Shinnok is considered one of the most evil beings in Mortal Kombat. A vengeful and powerful fallen Elder God, Shinnok appeared in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, Mortal Kombat 4 /Mortal Kombat Gold, and Mortal Kombat X as the main antagonist. He has also made an appearance in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, seemingly leading the side of evil. Unlike Shao Kahn, Shinnok relies less on brute strength and fear-mongering, but more on magical powers and ancient artifacts. He is the ruler of the Netherrealm, possessing millions of years' worth of knowledge and power. He can impersonate any other beings of his choosing, as well as to transform into an immense demon. He also possesses extreme cunning, as well as the ability to manipulate events through others. For example, he had Quan Chi convince Shao Kahn to merge Earthrealm with Outworld against the Elder Gods' will. As a result, both realms were severely weakened and left vulnerable to invasion by the Netherrealm. Shinnok demands unwavering faith and loyalty from his followers and will not hesitate to kill anyone who doubts, challenges, or even represents a potential threat to him. He may even be more brutal and heartless than Shao Kahn. One day, on his war against Earthrealm, he stumbled upon the Fire Nation and its current lord, Zuko. He intended to use the young Fire Lord as his pawn until they found the Jinsei, then he would have to kill him. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Glows the jewel in his amulet. After the announcer calls his name Shinnok blasts energy out of the amulet as the camera zooms then says "You cannot comprehend my plans." Special Attacks Amulet Strike (Neutral) Shinnok pulls out his amulet that strikes the enemy with magic. Summoned Fiend (Side) Using his magical powers, Shinnok summons a large skeletal hand to grab and throw his opponent. Skeletal Break (Up) Using a bone spear, Shinnok jumps into the air swinging it three times. Mimicry (Down) Shinnok steals a single ability from his current opponent (such as Sub-Zero's ice ball, Mario's Fireball, Sol's Gun Flame and Johnny Cage's Shadow Kick), which he stores for later usage. While the power is stored, the runes on his outfit will glow yellow instead of red. The Grinder (Hyper Smash) Based on his first Mortal Kombat X Fatality. Shinnok summons two skeletal hands around his opponent, and grabs the opponent with them. He proceeds by making the hands twist the opponent torso, before ripping it off. Finally he smashes both the torso and the lower body by clapping both hands. The head can be seen rolling towards Shinnok afterwards. Flick Trick (Final Smash) Shinnok summons a skeletal hand then proceeds to grab his opponent, then places the thumb of the skeleton hand under the opponent's jaw and flicks the head upwards. He then catches the head and looks at it as the skeletal hand disappears and the opponent's headless body falls down. Bonis Costumes Shinnok Wrathful Alternate Costume.png|Wrathful Shinnok Shinnok Samurai Alternate Costume.png|Samurai Shinnok Shinnok Armageddon (Roster Render).PNG|Robed Shinnok Image62Shinnok.jpg|Shinnok in Mortal Kombat 4 Wrathful Shinnok Shinnok's first bonus costume is Wrathful costume from when he first appeared in the Mortal Kombat X story mode. To unlock, clear Classic Mode with Shinnok without continuing. After completing the mode, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Shinnok's Wrathful costume is now arrived. Face his wrath if you dare!" Then, highlight Shinnok and press Minus. Samurai Shinnok Shinnok's second bonus costume is his samurai outfit from Mortal Kombat X. To unlock, win 25 matches with Shinnok. After the 25th victory, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You've opened up Shinnok's samurai outfit! He doesn't need a regular sword, but can make one from bones!" Then, highlight Shinnok and press Minus twice. Robed Shinnok Shinnok's third bonus costume is his robed outfit from Mortal Kombat Armageddon. To unlock, successfully execute Shinnok's hyper Smash 30 times. After the 30th success, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You've unlocked Shinnok's robed costume. His sorcery and robes make a deadly pair!" Then, highlight Shinnok and press Minus thrice. Shinnok in Mortal Kombat 4 Shinnok's fourth bonus costume is based on his Mortal Kombat 4 appearance. To unlock, win 115 Survival Mode matches. After the 115h opponent in the Survival Mode is defeated, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Shinnok's appearance from Mortal Kombat 4 is back! Oppose him as he wears this and die!" Then, highlight Shinnok and press Minus four times. Victory Animations #Shinnok holds a miniature version of Earth in his hands saying "Death to all!" then burns it to an evil Earth. #Shinnok glows his amulet and says "Do you fear death? Let me help you." #Shinnok resurrects the dead loser as a revenant and says "Now you will follow my will!" On-Screen Appearance Shinnok bursts up covered by skeleton hands then walks out and says "Greetings." Special Quotes *Shinnok bursts up covered by skeleton hands then walks out and says "What is your purpose here?" (When fighting Kano) *Shinnok bursts up covered by skeleton hands then walks out and says "I will wreck your INSOLENT tongue from your-!" (When fighting Johnny Cage) *Shinnok bursts up covered by skeleton hands then walks out and says "Weapons will prove ineffective." (When fighting Erron Black) *Shinnok bursts up covered by skeleton hands then walks out and says "You wish to combat me?" (When fighting Liu Kang) *Shinnok bursts up covered by skeleton hands then walks out and says "Master of yours, as well." (When fighting Ermac) *Shinnok bursts up covered by skeleton hands then walks out and says "i will take your realm when it suits me." (When fighting Kotal Kahn) *Shinnok bursts up covered by skeleton hands then walks out and says "I've already forgotten your name." (When fighting Reptile) *Shinnok bursts up covered by skeleton hands then walks out and says "Failure is for lesser beings." (When fighting Scorpion) *Shinnok bursts up covered by skeleton hands then walks out and says "Your skills wither in Earthrealm." (When fighting Sub-Zero) *Shinnok bursts up covered by skeleton hands then walks out and says "i will not tolerate disrespect." (When fighting Ferra and Torr) *Shinnok bursts up covered by skeleton hands then walks out and says "You serve your master well." (When fighting D'Vorah) *Shinnok bursts up covered by skeleton hands then walks out and says "Arrogant to the end." (When fighting Raiden) *Shinnok bursts up covered by skeleton hands then walks out and says "Mine is the hand of death!" (When fighting Kitana) *Shinnok bursts up covered by skeleton hands then walks out and says "Step side, Mileena!" (When fighting Mileena) *Shinnok bursts up covered by skeleton hands then walks out and says "Then playtime has ended." (When fighting Takeda) *Shinnok bursts up covered by skeleton hands then walks out and says "Shall we test your might, Quan Chi?" (When fighting Quan Chi) *Shinnok bursts up covered by skeleton hands then walks out and says "Pleased to see you, my prince." (When fighting Goro) *Shinnok bursts up covered by skeleton hands then walks out and says "Your sword is a talisman." (When fighting Kenshi) *Shinnok bursts up covered by skeleton hands then walks out and says "You risk much, Briggs!" (When fighting Jax) *Shinnok bursts up covered by skeleton hands then walks out and says "Humans will soon be extinct!" (When fighting Sonya) *Shinnok bursts up covered by skeleton hands then walks out and says "You will be welcome in my service." (When fighting Cassie Cage) *Shinnok bursts up covered by skeleton hands then walks out and says "Mortal fool." (When fighting Jacqui) *Shinnok bursts up covered by skeleton hands then walks out and says "On your knees, Shaolin." (When fighting Kung Lao) *Shinnok bursts up covered by skeleton hands then walks out and says "Protect yourself, child!" (When fighting Kung Jin) *Shinnok bursts up covered by skeleton hands then walks out and says "Come to pledge your service?" (When fighting Zuko) *Shinnok bursts up covered by skeleton hands then walks out and says "I used them for necromancy. That is very simple." (When fighting Mamoswine) Trivia *Shinnok's regular rival is the formerly expelled Fire Prince, meaning Zuko. Shinnok's second rival is the main antagonist of Spyro: A Hero's Tail, meaning Evil Red. *Shinnok shares his English voice actor with Fujin, Erron Black, Hyou, Jack Mitchell, Two-Face, Revolver Ocelot, Ryu Hayabusa, Pain, Sunburn, Jake Muller, Kenshin Uesugi. Hanzo Hattori, Mitsunari Ishida, Pyrrhon, Kai Leng, Nova, Espio the Chameleon and Talion *Shinnok shares his Japanese voice actor with Galactus, Don Krieg, Akainu, Kenpachi Zaraki, Kratos Aurion, Yangus, Lexaeus, Overlord, Raoh, Wizpig, Ripto and Beast Boy. *Even though Shinnok himself is available from the beginning, his boss form from Mortal Kombat X needs to be unlocked. *Despite being unplayable in Tourney 1, he is mentioned by Bowser when he fights Autumn. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen Category:Evil Aligned Characters